


What a Father Should Be

by poddunkk



Series: How to Get Two Idiots to Fall in Love in Three Not-so-Easy Steps [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hakoda is the Best Dad, Mentions of Ozai's Abuse, Multi, Post Boiling Rock Rescue, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Wingman!Hakoda, Young Love, Zuko Needs to be Protected at all Costs, Zuko and Sokka are Oblivious and in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poddunkk/pseuds/poddunkk
Summary: After helping him rescue his Father and (ex?) girlfriend from the Boiling Rock prison, Zuko has earned Sokka's trust and they have become fast friends (maybe more?). As the two grow closer, they share stories about their past, and their feelings grow. Sokka isn't sure what to do with these feelings, and he certainly isn't prepared for the anger he feels upon learning how Zuko got his scar.Hakoda overhears Zuko tell Sokka the story of his scar, and takes it upon himself to help Zuko see his own worth, while also being Sokka's wingman.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: How to Get Two Idiots to Fall in Love in Three Not-so-Easy Steps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824802
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1348





	What a Father Should Be

When Sokka had rescued Hakoda from the Fire Nation prison, accompanied by none other than the Prince of the Fire Nation, Hakoda had been skeptical - it had betrayal written all over it. But he trusted his son, and his friends had turned out to be some of the mightiest young warriors Hakoda had ever seen. So he put his trust in the Firelord's son, and he wasn't disappointed. If nothing else, Zuko had earned Hakoda's respect. 

When they returned to the Western Air Temple, Hakoda was surprised by how close the two boys had actually become. They trained together, shared jokes together, took watch together, and often times Hakoda could hear the two whispering late into the night. He wondered how long it would take for the two to realize they were falling for each other. Sokka was smart, and it seamed Zuko was just as gifted, but Hakoda knew his son. He could be oblivious, even when things seemed perfectly clear to Hakoda. And maybe Hakoda felt guilty, for all his time away from his children. They weren't as innocent as when he'd left them to go to war. So maybe he did feel some sort of odd guilt. He was supposed to protect them, and yet here they were fighting on the front lines and saving him more times than not. Maybe that's why he decided to go seek Zuko out that night. To thank him, and if things went his way, to open his eyes. 

But Hakoda didn't expect what he overheard, instead. 

"You don't have to tell me," Sokka's voice was soft, filled with concern. 

Hakoda stopped, retreating back to the shadows, behind a pillar. The two boys were sitting by the fountain, side by side. Sokka's knee's were pulled to his chest, head resting on his folded hands as he looked over at Zuko. His hair was down, a rarity, falling to his chin and one side tucked behind his ear. 

"No, I want to! I... I want to." Zuko said, voice pained. He met Sokka's gaze for a moment, swallowed hard, and turned to look up at the sky. "I was thirteen." 

Hakoda knew he should turn around, could tell this was a story Zuko only meant Sokka to hear. But it was like his feet were glued in place. So he stayed, and he listened. 

"Do you know what an Agni Kai is, Sokka?" Zuko asked softly. When Sokka doesn't answer, Zuko continues. "It's a tradition in the fire nation - a duel to defend ones honor."

Sokka frowns, "Between firebenders?" 

Zuko nods sharply. "You have to burn your opponent. That's how you defeat them, and defend your honor." 

"Have you guys ever heard of, like... talking it out?" Even Sokka's joke is half-hearted. 

Zuko's mouth twisted into a cold smile, "I spoke out of turn in a war meeting."

"What?"

Zuko turned to meet Sokka's eyes again, "My Uncle had allowed me to come to the war meeting, as long as I promised not to interrupt, but I- When I heard what they were planning-" 

Instinctively, Sokka reached out to grab Zuko's hand. Hakoda watched as his son looked at Zuko in concern, and wonder. He may not have figured it out yet, but Hakoda had a terrible feeling he knew where this story was going. 

"One of the General's was proposing a plan, a diversion, but... They were going to slaughter a whole division of soldiers, Sokka. New recruits who had hardly any training, who only wanted to serve their nation, and they were going to sacrifice them as a distraction!" The pain in Zuko's voice hit Hakoda in the chest, and seemed to affect Sokka the same. 

"Your kidding," Sokka breathed in disbelief, "What kind of General is willing to sacrifice so many... That's awful."

Zuko nodded. "I couldn't bite my tongue any longer. I spoke out against him, just like I had been warned not to." He paused, looking back up to the stars. "My Father was outraged. He demanded I participate in an Agni Kai... And I accepted."

Sokka sat up straight, shock written across his face, "But why? You didn't do anything wrong, Zuko-"

"Yes, I did!" Zuko spat. "I disrespected my Father, and that General, and defied direct orders from my Uncle."

"Zuko," Sokka said sadly, "You were just a kid." 

"Doesn't matter." Zuko grumbles. 

"Well, it should." Sokka frowns, "So what, you fought the General in the Agni Kai? You can't tell me that was a fair fight, Zuko, that was wrong-"

"It wasn't the General." Zuko said, quietly. 

"No." Sokka breathed, understanding falling over his face, blue eyes wide. "Oh, Zuko."

"I refused to fight my Father. I was a coward, but I couldn't make myself duel him. I couldn't." He said, voice cracking. "That's why I was banished, why I had to find the Avatar. That's why I have this s-scar. I wanted my honor back, and I wanted my Father's forgiveness. I thought I wanted him to welcome me home as I took back my rightful place as heir to throne, but when I returned... It just wasn't right."

Sokka stood abruptly, his anger clear. "You wanted his forgiveness?" He seethed. "It's him who should be begging for your forgiveness, not that he deserves it!"

Zuko stood, then, clearly shocked. "But I- I was in the wrong, Sokka, I spoke out of turn. I spoke out against him!"

"Please don't tell me you really believe that!" Sokka almost sounded like he was pleading with him, reaching out to grab the slightly taller boys shoulders. "Zuko, you were a child - his child! Whether you were wrong, or not, he should have never laid a hand on you!" 

"You wouldn't understand." He mumbled, eyes downcast. 

"Oh, I understand all right! Ozai is a terrible, cowardly, malicious man on a power trip! He took advantage of his power over you, and-" Sokka closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I could kill him. I could kill him, for hurting you." 

Hakoda felt his heart break for his son, then. He felt the anger build, and his hate for Firelord Ozai grow. It was no secret that the man was deplorable, a greedy, self-centered leader. But to lay a hand on his own child? In Hakoda's eyes, that was the worst part of it all. It was unforgivable. And for Zuko to still, somehow, believe that he had deserved it? Nothing hurt Hakoda's soul more. He could never imagine laying a hand on a child, especially not his own, no matter what they did. There was no excuse. 

"... I'm not angry with you, Zuko." Sokka was saying, softly, "I'm angry that you were hurt, by someone who was supposed to protect you. And I'm angry that you think that... you deserved it. Zuko, no one deserves that." 

Sokka pulled Zuko into a hug, burying his face in his neck and squeezing him tight. "Thank you," He muttered into Zuko's ear, voice strained like he was holding back tears. "For trusting me. I'm sorry I got angry, Zuko. I just... I hate to see you hurt. You deserve so much better." 

Hakoda almost missed the way Zuko's hands fisted into Sokka's tunic, pulling him impossibly closer. He was crying. 

"Sokka, what if..." He sniffled, "What if my Uncle can never forgive me, for betraying him?"

"Shh," Sokka hushed him, bringing one hand up to stroke the back of his head like Hakoda had used to comfort him as a child. "Iroh loves you, Zuko. I'm sure that hasn't changed."

"H-He gave up everything to leave the Fire Nation with me. He taught me everything, and I betrayed him." His voice was hoarse. 

Sokka hushed him again, still running his fingers calmingly through Zuko's hair. 

That's how Hakoda left them, holding each other, as he retreated back to his bed roll. 

Hakoda felt like he'd only just gotten to sleep when Katara came to wake him up the next morning. The sun was bright in the sky, and the smell of whatever breakfast the kids had managed to cook over the fire wafted over to him. Here they were again, taking care of him. 

"Morning, Dad! Breakfast is almost ready!" Katara chirped, smiling down at him.

Hakoda smiled kindly at his daughter, thanking her. With her hair down, she looked so much like her Mother. Kya would have been so very proud, of both of their children. 

After breakfast, Hakoda made his way over to where Aang was practicing his firebending, with Zuko. Sokka was watching, as he did most days, and Hakoda came to his side and slid his arm around Sokka's shoulders. He smiled up at him softly, leaning into Hakoda's side and turning back to watch. 

"He's come a long way." 

"Hm?" Sokka hummed, "Oh, yeah, Aang is great. He's a good warrior."

"That he is." Hakoda mused. "But I was talking about Zuko."

"O-oh." Sokka's cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink. "Yeah, he has."

"He must be a good teacher." 

"He's the best!" Aang chirped, coming up to the two. They must be taking a break. 

Sokka's blush deepened, realizing the two must have heard the conversation. "I'm just gonna... um, yeah." 

He took off after Aang, and Hakoda chuckled. 

"You're doing a great job, training the Avatar, Zuko." Hakoda told him. "You're a very skilled fighter." 

Zuko flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank you, uh... Ch-Chief Hakoda." 

Hakoda smiled at the boys awkwardness, "Oh, come on now, Zuko. After everything you've done for me, and my family, you can call me Hakoda." 

Zuko blinked, surprised. "Oh... Alright." 

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Zuko?" 

Zuko's golden eyes widened, one eyebrow raising. "Sure... I guess."

Hakoda gave him another gentle smile, hoping to ease the younger boys nerves. It had been easy to forget how young Zuko was, once. But after last night especially, Hakoda was reminded that he was only a year or so older than his own son. And soon, if all went to plan, he would be the Firelord. He couldn't imagine the pressure he must feel. 

Hakoda led Zuko to the temples edge, looking out at the sky above them. "You and Sokka seem to be very close."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." Zuko replies, "He's a good guy."

"I'd certainly like to think so." Hakoda smiled. "As are you. I haven't had a chance to properly thank you, Zuko. I'd hate to think what would have happened if Sokka had come to rescue me alone."

Zuko looked down, shaking his head. "It was nothing, sir. The least I could do for you, after what my people have put yours through. And after what I've put your children through. Your wife-"

"Zuko," Hakoda turned to look him in the eye. "Son, you didn't order your armies to attack my tribe, or anyone elses. I don't blame you for my wife's death, and you shouldn't blame yourself. You have nothing left to apologize for. You've proven yourself a trusted ally."

The shock on his face pained Hakoda, and so he continued. 

"Forgive me, but last night I overheard a conversation you had with Sokka." 

Zuko froze, face falling. 

"I apologize, for eavesdropping." Hakoda paused, "Has Sokka ever told you about the first time I took him ice fishing?" 

Zuko gave him a strange look, shaking his head. 

Hakoda hummed, nodding. "He was very young - must have been about six, or seven. It's an important trade, in our tribe, to know how to fish. He was so excited, he didn't stop talking about it for weeks." He smiled fondly at the memory, "But, the day before we were supposed to go, I saw him push his sister down while they were playing in the snow. She wasn't hurt, of course, but it was the principle of it, you see. I told him we could no longer go ice fishing, because he knew it was wrong of him to push Katara, and he had done it anyway. I'd never seen him so devastated before. He was very dramatic."

"Was?" Zuko chimed in, smiling softly. 

Hakoda laughed. "I suppose he still is."

They were quiet for a moment, and Zuko looked over at him. "So... what happened?"

"Oh, my wife, Kya, told me I was being too harsh. She didn't like to see the children upset." Hakoda sighed, waving his hand. "So, I took him ice fishing a week later, and all was forgotten. I doubt he even remembers it, but it always stuck out to me."

They grew quiet again, and Hakoda could see Zuko trying to figure out the purpose of the story. 

"You're probably wondering why I told you this, huh?"

Zuko shrugged, nodding sheepishly. 

"As a Father, Zuko, it's my job to teach my children right from wrong. I must teach them that there are consequences for their actions. But more importantly, it is my job to protect them." Hakoda said gently. "There are always consequences, Zuko, but a Father should never lay a hand on his child." 

Zuko's breath caught in his throat.

"Ozai was supposed to protect you from harm, Zuko, not use it as a motivator, to teach you a lesson. He should never have used fear to control you." Hakoda put a gentle hand on the boys shoulder, surprised when he didn't pull away. "That's not what a Father should be. I think your Uncle understood that, too. And I think, if he loves you as much as my son believes he does, then he will forgive you instantly."

Zuko, to Hakoda's surprise, nodded. "You're right." He closed his eyes tightly, "I know you are, Ch- Hakoda. I've just..."

"It's okay." Hakoda told him. "You're going to do great things, Zuko." 

Zuko swallowed hard, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. "We should, uh... Probably get back."

"Sure," Hakoda agreed, and they began to walk. "And Zuko?"

He looked over to him, his one eyebrow raised. 

"My son is lucky to have you." He said with what Zuko could've sworn was a smirk.

Zuko's pale face turned bright pink, as he sputtered over what to say. Hakoda laughed, patting the boys shoulder. He could only imagine what Kya would say to him now, could envision her shaking her head at him and telling him to leave the poor boy alone. If nothing else, it is a Father's job to embarrass his son and his future boyfriend whenever he got the chance, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Supportive Hakoda trying to get Sokka a boyfriend? That's my SHIT RIGHT THERE!! I don't know how or why I came up with this idea, but it might be my favorite headcanon ever!! You can't even tell me Hakoda wouldn't be Sokka's wingman 1000%, and don't even get me started on Uncle Iroh when he finds out Zuko has a crush! Let me know what you think in the comments, hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
